


Lost and Found

by lasvegas_lights



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasvegas_lights/pseuds/lasvegas_lights
Summary: It wasn’t love at first sight for him, nor was it lust. When he grabbed the photo frame from the apartment he had seen a kindred spirit, someone just a little bit broken like they were, someone lost.





	Lost and Found

It wasn’t love at first sight for him, nor was it lust. When he grabbed the photo frame from the apartment he had seen a kindred spirit, someone just a little bit broken like they were, someone lost.

Getting to know her from afar at first, he was captivated by her no-fucks attitude, the way she put all her anger into her drumming and the lack of fear in her when they were close. He wasn’t used to that.

They had been four for so long, he didn’t know another person would fit, but she did, like there had always been a space for her and he had just never seen it. She bonded with them all in different ways and pulled them all together like she was the sun and they were planets orbiting her.

He knew he had to protect her, it was all he could think about doing when he first smelled danger inching closer towards them in the long grass. As long as she was safe, he’d survive whatever they threw at him. He fought hard for his freedom, struggling against the ten men it took to hold him down whilst they forced a needle into his neck and it all went black.

In the hole they kept him in, separated from his brothers and slowly starving to death, he thought about her often. Hoping she had got away safely, wondered if she and Vogel had stuck together.

It was Amanda that saved him. He’s still not sure how the hell she did it, but she did and he wasn’t hungry anymore. They’d gorged themselves on the creepy boxhead soldiers until they were all dead. When the party began soon after he was pulled in her direction. Lifting her up into the air, his hand held the back of her head as her arms went around him and something clicked back into place.

It wasn’t until the next day that he realised what had been slowly happening since he’d first met her. He looked down at her as she looked up at him, and whilst unsure of what was to come, she was no longer unsure of herself. The hallucinations that fed them no longer controlled her, and it was beautiful. She was beautiful.

It was a long time since he’d felt like this, he had almost forgotten what it was. So many years had been spent on other primal needs: food, warmth, shelter, he wasn’t really prepared for it, nor was he sure what to do about it. Until they were safe and out of cuckoo land, he pushed it to the back of his mind and made sure Drummer got what she needed from him and the boys.

One minute they were lying on the forest floor and the next he was standing in front of their van. Back home where they belonged, Vogel, Gripps, Cross stood beside him unhurt. He didn’t see Amanda straight away but he knew she was close. She was there when he turned around, hands on hips and grinning like a fool, eyes sparkling with happiness.

“We did it!” She said before launching into his arms.

“Ain’t us Drummer, all you,” He replied, smelling the joy coming off her in waves.

“Team effort,” She insisted.

The colourful beast lady appeared not long after and Amanda pulled away from him to look after their newest recruit. She found a thrift shop in a nearby town and pulled clothes off racks for them all to try on. Finding a vest, similar to the one he wore before they were taken, she held it up against him. “This’ll fit nicely.”

His brothers were not oblivious to the feelings swirling around inside of him, he heard them snigger and roll their eyes at him, teasing him like only brothers can. He knew they could feel what he was feeling like he was an open book. When Amanda was close he would glare at them sharply until they backed down. If she noticed, she never said anything.

He couldn’t prove it, but he was sure the others were pushing him towards Amanda at every chance they got. They would leave the passenger seat free for her when it was his turn to drive and left the only available sleeping space for him next to where she laid her head. They needn’t have bothered. He was drawn to her without their intervention.

It was only a matter of time before the something between them developed. It happened in the night when the bonfire had died and cool air had creeped across their sleeping bodies. He felt her hand reach back towards him and slip into his. Silently, she tugged his hand until his whole arm was pulled over her body and he found himself tucked up behind her.

“I’m cold” She explained in barely a whisper. She didn’t want to wake the others.

Martin hadn’t felt the cold reach his bones, but pressed against her smaller body made him feel like he was on fire. She shifted against him and all he could do was bite his lip against the onslaught of sensations having her so close caused.  

“Better?”

She nodded, “You?” She asked.

He kept still, unable to answer her as his feelings intensified. With muscles constricted tightly and his breath held in his throat he felt her freeze as she misinterpreted his stock-still posture. “If you don’t want…I can go lie somewhere else” She offered.

A hand shot out and stopped her as she tried to move away from him. “No…stay” He pulled her back against him, tighter this time. Emotions rolled off her and he caught each one with his nose pressed up against the nape of her neck. Sadness first, then confusion then as she began to relax against him he finally smelled happiness.

Slowly, her hand covered his and he let her move his hand. Together, the hands slipped underneath her t-shirt until it was resting on the soft skin underneath. As his hand splayed out across the expanse of skin now available to him, her fingers slid through his and held him tightly against her. Soft breaths matched his own and he could almost hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest like his was.

He knew a part of him would be happy, just having this moment, but he also knew she was opening the door for more. All he had to do was walk through it. Easier said than done when your main food source was neurological energy and they lived each day on the run from something way worse than him and the boys. He didn’t have much to offer her.

“Just you, that’s all I need,” Amanda responded to him, having somehow read his mind.

“S’all I’ve got, but it’s yours,” He replied.

He couldn’t see her face, but somehow, he knew she was smiling.

Every night after, they slept like that. Tucked up into each other, his hand resting against any available skin. During the day, it was hard not to watch her, pleased with himself when she caught him staring and she would blush red for the briefest of moments before showing him the middle finger.

He still had the photo frame of her, tucked away in his things. Every now and again he’d look at it, then at the real thing in front of him. She would be dancing by the fire with Vogel, her body loose from the beers and her mind free, just temporarily, from the mission they found themselves on. He wasn’t sure the Amanda in the photo was the same Amanda he now knew and loved. She wasn’t lost anymore.

As she stared at him through the flames with dark eyes, he thought about the taste of her lips against his, the sounds he could pull from her with his touch, the way her eyes lit up when he told her how he felt about her. He wasn’t lost either.  


End file.
